Confliction
by Selene08
Summary: One lonely night among many lonely nights, a newly made fledgling Seras Victoria has an internal struggle with her thirst for blood and its mind numbing pleasure vs. humanity. Which one will triumph? The delicious intoxication or her sanity? RXR Please!


_Hello everyone! Yippie! Second oneshot in a row for the night! I hope you all like this one. Its based on BlackFang02's work with Seras and her internal struggle. Now I know I should give credit to all the other Hellsing works that have dealt with that…yeah, I know this story should be so original T.T…hehe, but anyways! I wrote this because I was thinking of Seras and what I could do with her. And I was thinking of all the other OneShots I wanted to do. I hope you like it! Please read and review!!!!_

_Blessed be,_

_-L!z_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hellsing, unfortunately.

* * *

_

**Confliction

* * *

**

"_Drink the blood police girl." _

_Oh Master, why must you be so cruel? _I thought to myself as I sat, hugging my knees to my chest and looking somberly at the bottle of blood that sat before me. Its crimson nectar calling out to me. _Seras…Seras…Seras…_

_No! _I could not give in! I would not give in!

_Just drink the blood._

_No!_

_Drink the blood, Seras…your only hurting yourself._

_Then so be it!_

_Drink the blood!_

_No!_

_Drink the blood!_

_No! Never! _I clutched my head in frustration and agony. I knew I needed the blood. That sweet delicious forbidden nectar, the apple of my delight…I wanted it, _badly. _My hands began to tremble as I thought of its lovely rosy luster. The way that it would dance upon my tongue in a glorious rapture. Its coppery taste was simply delicious, oh how I would roll it back and forth over my tongue…savoring it. The smell…so intoxicating. I don't think I had ever wanted something so much in my life!

No! No! No! I couldn't! I shouldn't…I wouldn't…I…I just…I couldn't take it anymore. I knew if I even so much as let myself inhale that overwhelming aroma. I would be lost to it. That smell…it was so damn tantalizing. Intoxicating me, making me sweat…wanting it, dreaming of it…I needed it. A shiver ran down my spine as I felt the saliva form in a pool in my mouth. My fangs began to grow as I thought of it.

But I knew that if I gave in to that mind numbing pleasure it would make me lost in the sea of chaos that I fought so hard to swim out of. A place where nightmares and monsters dwelled, a dark place of despair. I couldn't do it, forsake my humanity for that one little drop of life sustaining bliss. No! I mustn't! I couldn't! I…I…I peered at the blood on the opposite end of the room.

As if someone else was controlling my legs I stood and like a cat I sauntered over to it. My lips parted slightly, letting out a soft mewl. I needed it, yes…I wanted it, I craved it, and I would be damned before I would have it. I stopped myself as I almost reached the table.

"Just turn and walk right back to where you were." I commanded myself. Bloody hell! I couldn't do it! Half turning, I stood between me and my coffin. Talk about a rock and a hard place. I looked at that forbidden nectar and I parted my peach colored lips and licked them. _Blood…I must…I need to…I…I…_

_But what about your humanity? _A small voice in my head asked me.

_Fuck humanity. _I replied

_Master would win._

_Maybe Master's right. _The voice in my head seemed doubtful but said no more. I did my best to resist as I put a hand to grasp the bottle. Pulling it towards me, I popped the cap open.

_Oh my God! _

The scent was so intoxicating it sent shivers up my spine as I inhaled it. I felt a burning sensation within me. The feelings of pleasure rolling through me as I inhaled. Oh, how I wanted it! The sweet, sweet fluid to coarse down my throat and fill me. But no…the thoughts of my mother and father sprang forth. And the magick was gone. The spark had failed me.

I couldn't do it, It was impossible. The faces of my mother's face and my father's face had materialized in my mind. Reminding me of the life I had left behind and humanity I desperately tried to cling to. I needed that humanity more so, it kept me sane. It kept me human. I was now trembling even more so as I felt it all settle in, once more. That cruel, harsh reality.

I dropped the bottle.

Shattering it into many pieces. The blood oozed forth onto the hard, cold stone floor. I looked at it as I backed away slowly from it. Practically falling into my coffin bed I felt the first licks of fear caress my body. As I felt an unearthly and frightening presence enter my mind. Like a frightened child I curled up into a ball and winced when I heard the displeased voice in my mind ring with a lividness that was both wondrous and horrendous.

_Oh police girl…_


End file.
